


Roped

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Playing with a rope
Relationships: kjk/sjh
Kudos: 2





	Roped

The meeting was longer than she predicted.

She shouldn't had believed her manager.

Jh opened the lock to her apartment unit with a sigh. Glad to be home. And finally, it was time for what she had been waiting for.

And Jh knew, she was not the only one who desperately waiting for her return.

Upon getting closer to her bedroom, she could hear someone breathing hard and a muffled moan.

And also a small noise of motor sound.

She opened her bedroom door slowly, smirking for the sight that waiting for her.

It was a silhouette of a man on her bed. His sharp nose and jawline were mesmerizing to see even as a shadow. His chest was lifted, with buttons like nipples puckered obviously. And they were not the only one that pointed up.

Jh turned on the light and she smiled even wider.

It was Jk, tied on her bed with a painful hard on.

His mouth was opened wide with a ball like gag blocking him from closing his aching jaw. 

He couldn't remove the gag, however, for his arms tied behind him in a strong bind. His outstanding arm muscles were decorated with bright red thick rope. She couldn't wait to see the rope burnt on his sculpture body like the next morning.

Of course, the rope was not only on his arms.

He was tied to the bed with a rope on his thick neck. He couldn't move up his head at all, the bind already dug into his skin even without him moving.

The tied arms on his back made his chest lifted for display. The frantic movement of his chest whenever he took breathe is cute. Jh took a mental note to play with his sensitive chest later.

Below the chest was Jk's pride, his abs that looked like a 3D sculpture. Going down his navel was Jh's favorite.

His cock was steel hard. Embarrassingly stood up, waiting for Jh to soften it.

The base of his cock was decorated with another red rope, thinner than the rope that held his body. It tied around the base, the cock, and his balls that his sensitive glands were swelling, throbbing painfully for the inability to release himself.

His legs were spread open by the rope on each of his ankles tied to the bed pole.

How long he had been waiting for Jh? Must be excruciating, Jh thought.

But Jk should know that he was not the only one who had been waiting in agony.

Jh also had a hard time attending the meeting while all she could think of was her pet lying down on her bed begging to be taken.

She gulped down. Enough with appreciating his beauty. Time to finish the meal.

Jh walked toward the bed, smiling upon hearing the whimper of the man feared by many for his strength.

He sounded so sweet despite his overwhelming masculinity.

Climbing on top of the bed, Jk's small eyes looked up, begging the ruler of the household for mercy.

Jh enjoyed it so much. To see the fragile commander on her bed, all her to have and devour.

"What do you want me to do, Oppa?" Jh teased, tracing her long, slender finger on his sweaty cleavage.

She smiled when Jk moaned.

"That's not a good answer, you have to tell me clearly," Jh teased, pretending to not see the blocked mouth by the gag.

Jh kissed his cheek lovingly and went down to nibble on his neck. Her hand went down to tease the tied and throbbing cock.

He was so hard and desperate, Jh nudged on the tip and smiled upon touching the leaked precum.

Jh gulped down. She was also on her edge. She could feel her underwear soaked with love juice.

Jh propped her body with her hand to sat on the bed and started removing her clothes.

Jk's glazy eyes watching her every movement, breathe faster for anticipation.

Jh's milky skin is always bliss for any eyes watching. Her thick, wavy dark hair is truly a crown for her sweet beautiful face.

Yet, in contrast to her adorable big eyes, nose and pouty full lips, Jh is a queen. 

Her body line under her sometimes boyish clothes is not one to underestimate. She is indeed a queen with fatal sexiness hidden beneath her sleepy face.

Jh leaned forward, searching for something between Jk's leg.

Jk moaned when Jh pulled out the cable to a small vibrator teasing his inside all this time.

"No more toys, focus on me," Jh demanded, smiling to Jk who was ready to obey all her command.

Jh moved her body to sit on Jk's abs.

She tweaked the hard nipples with her thumb, smiling upon hearing a low groan from her man.

Jk almost went nuts. The cruel teasing on his sensitive nipples and the wet, hot cavern sitting on his abs. How Jk wanted to enter her more than anything in this world.

His cock twitched painfully from anticipation, yet the queen still dare to prolong the game.

But luckily, it was not for long. Jh also had enough of waiting. She was hungry for the throbbing cock too.

So she rose herself and slowly guided the cock to enter her.

Jh moaned in satisfaction.

Jk is indeed big and thick. She wonders why people thought Jk had an inferiority complex toward his body. What a laugh. Jk is definitely the God of Sex, body made for sex. And Jh is his queen. She indeed a lucky girl owning all the 'gold' prize.

Jh smiled wide, seeing how Jk threw his head backward. It must felt terribly good. Or was it a torture? She tied his cock and balls quite strong that he probably was struggling.

Yes, Jh would use him as her dildo for tonight. A mere toy, a doll to satisfy her lust.

The thought excited her that she fucked harder and faster. She threw her head for the overwhelming adrenaline rush. It felt so good inside her. She tightened her wall, making Jk gasped and trembled under her. Yet Jh was all about herself at that moment.

With few more thrust to the right angle, Jh reached her climax and cried out.

Her body became soft and a satisfying warmness filling her body. She got up carefully and satisfied that the tied cock was still as hard.

She leaned down beside the desperate tied man to see his face clearly. Jk was sobbing. It must be a hell to be trapped in unending hard on.

She moved her body closer, letting her soft, plump breast touching Jk's skin. Teasing the still hard cock that wet with her fluid by giving a slow stroke, Jh kissed Jk's cheek and whispered the word of assurance.

"Don't worry, oppa, I will release you once your cock makes me cum another round."


End file.
